Anioł
by Lanasende
Summary: Historia uczennicy generała Tiedolla, która niedawno dołączyła do Zakonu.
1. Chapter 1

Byłam na zalanej w słońcu polanie. Świeciło mi prosto w oczy, pod sobą czułam świeżą trawę... Ale zaraz, chwila! Wydawało mi się, że jest styczeń, środek zimy. Skąd u licha, słońce i zielona trawa?

Powoli otworzyłam oczy - leżałam w łóżku, znowu byłam w swoim pokoju. To był kolejny sen, pomyślałam, po czym westchnęłam głęboko - nienawidziłam zimna. Mimo, że nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty wstawać, podniosłam się z łóżka. Założyłam miękkie kapcie i ciepłą bluzę. Przeszły mi dreszcze po plecach. Wyjrzałam za okno, było biało, i zapewne, zimno. Znowu się wzdrygnęłam. Podeszłam do lustra i uczesałam włosy, które nawet po tym wyglądały okropnie. Poszłam do łazienki umyć zęby się ubrać. Kiedy wkładałam buty, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę wejść! - Krzyknęłam, po czym ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, by sprawdzić, kto przyszedł mnie odwiedzić. To był Allen.

- Hej, Allen - powiedziałam uradowana na widok białowłosego.

- Cześć – powiedział Allen i uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Jak pierwsza noc?

- Nie było źle - odrzekłam wymijająco. Tak naprawdę, było mi strasznie zimno, ale u mnie jest to normalne.

- Naprawdę? Moja pierwsza noc w budynku Czarnego Zakonu była okropna. W ogóle nie mogłem spać - powiedział Allen z zakłopotaniem masując sobie kark.

- Ach... No, może było mi trochę zimno, ale to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. - odpowiedziałam machając beztrosko dłonią.

- E tam, zawsze można ci dać grubszą kołdrę - zaproponował Allen. Tak, ten pomysł mi się spodobał.

- Byłoby cudownie. Mam iść do pana Lee? - zapytałam się.

- Tak, ale radzę ci go tak nie nazywać... Woli po prostu Komui - poradził mi Allen. Odnotowałam to sobie w pamięci.

- Tak przy okazji, nie wiesz gdzie może być Lavi? – Allen uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Nie, ale... Sprawdzałeś w bibliotece, prawda? - zapytałam retorycznie.

- N-nie wpadłem na to... - otrzymałam jednak odpowiedź. - Tak, wiem, już idę sprawdzić - i już go nie było.

- Rany - powiedziałam wypuszczając głośno powietrze. Nie wpadł na bibliotekę? On tam przecież spędza prawie cały wolny czas!

Ubrana, wyszłam zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi do pokoju na klucz. Wiedziałam, że zamek nie powstrzyma nikogo od wejścia do pomieszczenia, ale i tak zamykając usprawiedliwiałam się, że przezorny jest zawsze ubezpieczony.

Sięgnęłam do kieszeni po plan budynku. Mój pokój znajdował się na trzecim piętrze. Dwa pokoje w prawo dalej był pokój Allena, pięć na lewo dalej był pokój Laviego, a nade mną swój pokój miał Kanda. Stołówka, na którą miałam się udać, znajdowała się dwa piętra niżej, tuż obok schodów. Ruszyłam szybkim krokiem. Skakałam po kilka stopni na raz – uwielbiałam to.

Gdy znalazłam się na dole, poszłam w prawo, prosto ku wielkim, drewnianym drzwiom. To musiała być stołówka. Słychać było jednak rozmaite odgłosy nietypowe dla jedzenia - zamiast dzwonienia sztućców i rozmów, rozlegały się podniecone szepty i odgłos nóg od stołu przesuwanych po podłodze. Ostrożnie nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi, trzeszcząc straszliwie, otworzyły się. Było tak jasno, że na chwilę musiałam zmrużyć oczy, by cokolwiek zobaczyć.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką rzuciła mi się w oczy, był wielki, kolorowy transparent zawieszony na suficie z napisem "Witaj, Lana". Wzruszyłam się, co było dla mnie bardzo typowe. Wśród tłumu dostrzegłam stojących na przedzie Allena, Laviego, Kandę i Kroriego. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich szeroko.

- Hej, Lana! - zawołał do mnie Lavi, trąbiąc w papierową rozwijaną trąbkę.

- Hej wam - odpowiedziałam wesoło.

- Głodna? – zapytał Allen.

- Jasne - powiedziałam uradowana, widząc sterty jedzenia na stole, od którego zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

- Lana? - zaczął Lavi. - Ty też masz pasożytnicze Innocence, prawda?

- No tak - odpowiedziałam krótko.

- I też pochłaniasz niebotyczne ilości jedzenia? - zapytał Krory.

- Tak - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Rany, współczuję kucharzowi. Jak go spotkam, to mu podziękuję - powiedziałam, po czym rozejrzałam się po twarzach obecnych na sali.

- Hej, a gdzie jest Lenalee? - zapytałam się nadal kręcąc się w miejscu.

- Jest na misji w Grecji - odpowiedział Lavi. - W Atenach ostatnio kręciło się parę akum, więc poszła to sprawdzić.

- Ach... Rozumiem - rzuciłam krótko.

Usiedliśmy przy stole zastawionym jedzeniem tak, że aż nogi trzeszczały pod ciężarem najróżniejszych potraw. Z tego wszystkiego rozpoznałam: spaghetti, ravioli (zapewne były z różnymi nadzieniami, bo rozłożono je na kilka talerzy), sobę, kulki ryżowe, mitarashii dango, ramen, pizzę, rybę po grecku, kurczaka w sosie curry, krewetki w zalewie, jajecznicę z bekonem, płatki na mleku, pieczywo z dodatkami i sok malinowy. Było też parę egzotycznych potraw, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam; na przykład kraby w czerwonym sosie, ryba leżąca w jakimś żółtym płynie, takie zielone i czerwone warzywa przypominające ogórki i pomidory, pokrojone w plasterki, ułożone na blaszce i zapieczone, oraz miska z sałatką pachnącą intensywnie bazylią, pieprzem, kminkiem i szafranem.

- Jestem w niebie - powiedział cicho Allen.

- Ja też - szepnęłam do siebie. Zaczęłam jeść. Najpierw zabrałam się za kurczaka w sosie curry, do którego nałożyłam sobie jeszcze kulek ryżowych. Wszyscy patrzyli z zainteresowaniem, jak ktoś inny niż Allen, pochłania takie ilości jedzenia. Po zjedzeniu kurczaka zabrałam się za ravioli z nadzieniem serowym i nieznaną sałatkę, która okazała się być mieszanką sałat z oliwkami, ogórkiem i serem feta. Wszystko to zniknęło z mojego talerza w szybkim tempie - nakładałam już sobie następną potrawę, mianowicie rybę po grecku. Nałożyłam też sobie tej ryby w żółtej zalewie, bo podobał mi się jej zapach. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na talerze innych - zauważyłam, że są puste.

- Czemu nie jecie? - zapytałam się reszty.

- Mamy taki zwyczaj, że gość je zawsze pierwszy, dopiero jak będzie najedzony - my zaczniemy - powiedział Allen, który, jak zauważyłam, był bardzo głodny i patrząc na te wszystkie potrawy burczało mu w brzuchu.

- No co wy - powiedziałam beztrosko. - Jedzcie, przecież nikt wam nie broni - dodałam ze śmiechem.

Allen tylko na to czekał. Chwycił łapczywie dango, cztery ryżowe kulki i krewetki i nałożył je sobie na talerz. Zabrałam się za moją rybę. Żółta zalewa okazała się olejem sojowym z dodatkiem orientalnych przypraw - była pyszna, ale moim zdaniem mogłaby być nieco ostrzejsza.

Po zjedzeniu jeszcze spaghetti, pizzy z pieczarkami, krewetek i ośmiu szaszłyków dango, byłam pełna. Allen niedługo po mnie także skończył jeść. Rozsiadł się w krześle i zaczął masować sobie brzuch. Krory, Lavi i Kanda jeszcze jedli - ci pierwsi rozmawiali o czymś ożywieni, Kanda milczał.

- On tak zawsze? - szepnęłam zrezygnowana do Allena.

- Yhm. Nie jest zbyt rozmowny - powiedział białowłosy krótko. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na Kandę jedzącego swoją sobę. Yuu podniósł głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy - spuściłam wzrok, zainteresowawszy się nagle guzikami mojego munduru egzorcysty. Zauważyłam, że są wyjątkowo dokładnie wykonane, każdy wzorek był głęboko wyryty w srebrze. Od spodu widniało moje imię i nazwisko, które wyryłam wczoraj wieczorem na każdym z nich. Miałam na sobie trzeci mundur egzorcystów - czarny z czerwonymi wykończeniami i srebrnymi ornamentami. Mój składał się z białych dżinsów do kolan, zakończonych czarnymi wstążkami na końcu nogawek, butów z zapięciami na czarno-białe rzepy, długiego płaszcza sięgającego nogawek spodni zakończonego rozciętym na cztery części materiałem, a pod spodem miałam na sobie szarą koszulę-tunikę na guziki zakrywającą większą część mojego Innocence - tam, gdzie było ono aktywne (cała prawa połowa ciała oprócz twarzy) skóra jest koloru miedzi, więc ludzie często w dziwny sposób reagują na taki widok. Miałam też brązowe, skórzane rękawiczki bez palców zapinane na guziki.

Po zjedzeniu przez resztę posiłku wstaliśmy od stołu i poszliśmy na trening. Był to mój pierwszy w takim gronie - nie znałam ich stylu walki. Nie wiedziałam jakie mają Innocence, ale był tego też plus - oni nic nie wiedzieli o mnie.

Gdy szliśmy na salę treningową dołączyła do nas po drodze Miranda. Ja miałam walczyć z Allenem, Lavi z Kandą a Krory - z Mirandą.

Ustawiliśmy się naprzeciwko siebie. Sala była spora, więc każdy miał dość miejsca do walki. Sklepienie było wysoko - było to korzystne dla mnie i mojego Innocence.

- No, atakuj - zachęcił mnie Allen z uśmiechem. Nie musiał powtarzać.

Ruszyłam z miejsca, najpierw powoli rozwijając prędkość. Przyglądałam się jemu szukając nieosłoniętych części ciała. Innocence zaczęło reagować na moje emocje - przeobraziła mi się juz prawa ręka i górna połowa talii. Nagle zatrzymałam się i skoczyłam wysoko - zauważyłam zdziwienie na twarzy Allena. Gdy byłam wystarczająco wysoko, aktywowały się miedziane skrzydła mojego Innocence. Teraz Allen się uśmiechnął.

- Dou no Enjeru! - krzyknęłam, po czym Innocence aktywowało się już całkowicie - noga pokryła się miedzianymi blaszkami a prawe oko zrobiło się turkusowe.

- Robi wrażenie! - krzyknął do mnie Lavi, próbując zaatakować Kandę Ognistą Pieczęcią.

- Crown Clown! - Allen aktywował swoje Innocence, po czym na jego oczach pojawiła się metalowa maska, a ramiona przykrył biały płaszcz z kołnierzem z futra i kapturem.

- Crown Belt! - powiedział białowłosy, po czym z jego rękawów powstały białe paski, dzięki którym zaczepiając je o fundamenty w ścianach znalazł się na tej samej wysokości co ja.

- Wind Wings! - zaatakowałam powietrzem Allena zrywając jego białe pasy. Byliśmy wysoko, jakieś piętnaście metrów nad ziemią, więc zapikowałam w dół, by złapać go w locie. Chwyciłam go tuż nad ziemią - chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

- Ale ci zazdroszczę tych skrzydeł - powiedział Lavi, który właśnie przyszedł do nas razem z Kandą. Miranda nadal zmagała się z Krorym po drugiej stronie sali.

- Nie ma czego. Korzystanie z nich jest bardzo bolesne - powiedziałam uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

- Naprawdę? Wcale nie widziałem, byś cierpiała - powiedział z podziwem Allen.

- Trochę się już do tego przyzwyczaiłam, ale wierz mi, przyjemne to nie jest - wzruszyłam ramionami.

- A dlaczego aż taka duża część twojego ciała jest pod działaniem Innocence? - zapytał Allen.

- To proste - moje Innocence było wielkie i potężne, zostało podzielone na trzy nieco słabsze części - jedna jest w prawym ramieniu, druga w prawej nodze, a trzecia, największa z nich, na plecach - wyjaśniłam.

- Rozumiem... - powiedział Lavi zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Czyli gdyby podzielić jakieś Innocence można by było je umieścić w różnych miejscach?

- Tak, ale będzie o wiele słabsze. I jak już mówiłam - aktywacja takiego Innocence jest bolesna - dodałam krzywiąc się.

- Ciekawe, czy zadziałałoby to także u typu ekwipunkowego - pomyślał głośno Lavi.

- Wątpię. Co, rozwaliłbyś swój młotek, wyjąłbyś z niego Innocence, rozwalił je i wsadził z powrotem w wielu miejscach? Co by to dało? - po raz pierwszy odezwał się Kanda.

- Nie wiem, może aktywowałoby się więcej pieczęci? - odpowiedział Lavi wzruszając ramionami.

- Być może, ale nie radzę próbować - to może wydawać się proste, ale w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie jest - odpowiedziałam smutno.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał zaciekawiony Allen.

- Żeby umieścić Innocence w moim ciele trzeba było sztucznie wzmocnić moje mięśnie i kości - bano się o moje organy, wielu naukowców mówiło, że moje ciało może nie wytrzymać takiej mocy - powiedziałam bezbarwnym głosem. - Przeszłam mnóstwo operacji i wiele miesięcy rehabilitacji, by móc prawidłowo funkcjonować i z umiarem korzystać z mocy Innocence.

- Wiele przeszłaś - powiedział Lavi, pocieszająco klepiąc mnie po plecach.

- Ach, to nic takiego - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Może wrócimy do treningu? Polubiłam walkę z tobą, Allen.

- Ja też już się nie mogę doczekać - powiedział Allen uśmiechając się zadziornie.

Tym razem białowłosy nie dał mi pierwszej zaatakować - od razu rzucił się ku mnie. Rozwinęłam skrzydła osłaniając się w ostatniej chwili.

- Więc służą też za tarczę? - zapytał się Allen próbując mnie choć drasnąć.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam, tylko wzleciałam wysoko. Ciągle czułam rwący ból w okolicach łopatek, lecz starałam się go ignorować. Ból jednak narastał. Zapikowałam w dół, by zaatakować Allena. W locie przeobraziłam swoją rękę w mosiężne ostrze. Byliśmy parę metrów od siebie, gdy Allen zamienił swoją lewe ramię w miecz. Posypały się iskry.

- Nieźle - powiedział Allen powstrzymując atak.

- Dzięki, ty też sobie nieźle radzisz - powiedziałam krótko, po czym znowu podleciałam na parę metrów. Tym razem przemieniłam prawą rękę w strzelbę na pociski namierzające.

- Jaką jeszcze bronią dysponujesz? - zapytał Allen.

- Mam tego trochę w zanadrzu - odpowiedziałam zadziornie. Wykierowałam jeden strzał w Allena - ten zrobił unik, lecz pocisk pomknął za nim. Zdziwiony chłopak pobiegł ku ścianie unikając w ostatniej chwili postrzału - pocisk wbił się głęboko w beton.

Nagle po całej prawej połowie ciała przeszył mnie ogromny ból - krzyknęłam w męczarniach; moje Innocence się dezaktywowało, a byłam dobre dwadzieścia metrów nad ziemią.

- Lana! - wrzasnął Allen. - Crown Belt! - chwycił mnie w locie. Cała prawa połowa ciała i prawe oko piekły niemiłosiernie.

- Lana, co się stało? Odpowiedz mi! - krzyczał zrozpaczony Allen. - Lana!

- B-ból - powiedziałam drżącym głosem. - Innocence.

- To to jest aż takie mocne? - zapytał Lavi z niedowierzaniem. Zauważyłam, że Miranda i Krory już nie walczą tylko stoją obok Kandy.

- Mówiłam, że jest bolesne - uśmiechnęłam się słabo. - Allen, możesz mnie postawić, nic mi nie jest.

- Na pewno? - chłopak nie ustępował.

- Tak, już jest w porządku - stanęłam hardo na ziemi. Popatrzyłam się krótko na Allena, po czym zaatakowałam go kopnięciem z półobrotu - białowłosy w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik.

- Ty chcesz jeszcze trenować? - spytał Allen ze zdziwieniem.

- Jestem twardsza niż mogę wyglądać - stwierdziłam z przekąsem. Postanowiłam już jednak dzisiaj nie używać Innocence - mogłoby to się skończyć nocą w szpitalu.

Pobiegłam w stronę Allena wymierzając cios w brzuch. Allen uskoczył w bok, chcąc podwinąć mi nogi, lecz ja odskoczyłam do tyłu robiąc salto w powietrzu. Zaraz po tym pobiegłam w jego stronę. Rozpędzona skoczyłam, tym razem nie wzwyż, lecz w dal. Wylądowałam tam, gdzie chciałam - tuż za Allenem. Stojąc na rękach chwyciłam go kolanami za kark i przerzuciłam w powietrzu przez głowę. Allen wylądował na plecach z głuchym tąpnięciem, a ja stanęłam na nogach. Podeszłam do Allena i przytrzymałam mu nadgarstki przy ziemi.

- Gra skończona – powiedziałam triumfalnie.

- Dałem się tak załatwić... - powiedział zrezygnowany.

- Nikt ci nie bronił aktywowania Innocence - powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko.

- To by było nie fair - powiedział Allen, również się uśmiechając. Puściłam go i pomogłam mu wstać. - Dzięki. Za wszystko.

- To ja dziękuję - powiedziałam, po czym odwróciłam się w stronę Laviego i Kandy, by popatrzeć na ich walkę.

Lavi wciąż atakował Kandę Ognistą Pieczęcią - był cały osmolony. Miranda zaś walczyła z Krorym - co chwilę Krory od niej obrywał, był trochę za uprzejmy.

Nagle usłyszałam głuchy odgłos. Allen złapał się za brzuch. Zaśmiałam się cicho.

- Hej, chodźcie już na stołówkę, co? - zapytałam reszty. - Umieramy z głodu.

- Lana, ty...

- Allen, nie trzeba. Jestem głodna, naprawdę - usprawiedliwiłam się.

Lavi i Kanda, choć niechętnie zaprzestali walki i ruszyli z nami ku drzwiom. Miranda i Krory powiedzieli, że nie są głodni.

Gdy doszliśmy do stołówki, prawie wszystkie stoły były zajęte tylko jeden, tuż przy wejściu, pozostał wolny. Ruszyliśmy ku niemu prędko, by zająć wolne miejsca. Gdy usiedliśmy, nadal jedno miejsce było wolne.

- Pójdziemy z Laną po jedzenie, a wy pilnujcie miejsc, dobra? - powiedział Allen i wstał od stołu ciągnąc mnie za rękę. Czułam, że chce ze mną porozmawiać na osobności.

- O co chodzi? - zapytałam, gdy Allen zamknął za nami drzwi.

- Chciałem się o coś spytać - zaczął. - Kto jest twoim mistrzem?

- Nie mówiłam ci? - zapytałam retorycznie. - Generał Tiedoll. Tylko on chciał podjąć się mojej rehabilitacji i treningu. Bo widzisz, mam nieco wybuchowy temperament.

- Ty masz wybuchowy temperament? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Allen.

- Tak, może nie wyglądam, ale mam - powiedziałam zakłopotana. Białowłosemu znowu zaburczało w brzuchu.

- Może już chodźmy? - zaproponowałam z uśmiechem.

- Mhm - odmruknął Allen.

Allen poprosił kucharza o sobę, dango, sushi i mnóstwo kulek ryżowych. Jako że nie miałam pomysłów, poprosiłam o to samo.

Podeszliśmy do stołu niosąc potrawy. Ostrożnie położyliśmy je na blacie i usiedliśmy na miejscach. Kiedy jedliśmy w milczeniu otworzyły się drzwi frontowe i wszyscy obróciły się w tamtą stronę.

Do pomieszczenia weszła generał Klaud. Na jej ramieniu jak zawsze siedział Lau Shimin. Za nią, bardzo ostrożnie weszła dziewczyna. Przez chwilę nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć skąd ją znam. Lecz zaraz przypomniałam sobie, widząc kto siedzi na jej głowie.

- Seu! - krzyknęłam entuzjastycznie.

- Lana! - odkrzyknęła do mnie przyjaciółka. Podeszłam do niej i wyściskałam ją porządnie.

- STRIKE.

- O nie - powiedziałam krótko. - Seu, lepiej idź się za tym schowaj - pokazałam palcem kontener.

- D-dobrze... - odpowiedziała niepewnie.

- Gdzie jest ta piękność?... - zapytał Lavi, który przyszedł rozglądając się dookoła.

- Ale o kim ty mówisz? - zgrywałam niewiniątko.

- No przecież widziałem ją, przed chwilą tu weszła - powiedział Lavi smutno. - Przytulałaś ją nawet. Ja też chcę.

- Lavi, nie wiem o kim ty mówisz. Chyba jesteś bardzo głodny - powiedziałam prowadząc go do stołu. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. - Widzisz?

- Taak, jak zjem to ją poszukam - powiedział bezbarwnym głosem i zabrał się do jedzenia. Ja też usiadłam na swoim miejscu by zjeść posiłek.

Kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Podeszłam ostrożnie do kontenera - Seu kucała tuż za nim.

- Kto to był? - zapytała się, gdy pomagałam jej wstać.

- Lavi. Opowiadałam ci o nim i Allenie, pamiętasz? - powiedziałam pogodnie się uśmiechając.

- Ach, no tak, rzeczywiście. To ten Bookman Junior, tak?

- Tak, to ten - odpowiedziałam patrząc się w drzwi. - Gdzie masz pokój?

- Na trzecim piętrze, numer 308.

- Super, ja mam numer 307, tuż obok ciebie - powiedziałam rozpromieniona. - Coś czuję, że to robota Komuiego. Hej, a jak tam Kitsutto?

Stworzonko zapiszczało i przeszło z pleców Seu na ramię. Pogłaskałam je czule.

- Och, on jest taki słodki - powiedziałam rozczulona.

- Wiem - Seu była najwidoczniej dumna ze swojego towarzysza. - Idziemy do pokoi? Muszę się jeszcze rozpakować.

- Dobrze, ja jeszcze miałam iść z Allenem do Komuiego po grubszą kołdrę - powiedziałam, po czym ruszyłyśmy w stronę schodów.


	2. Chapter 2

Wsadziłam klucz do zamka w drzwiach i ostrożnie go przekręciłam. Weszłam do pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Rozmyślałam o tym, jak bardzo moje życie się zmieniło, odkąd wstąpiłam do Czarnego Zakonu. Przedtem byłam wiecznie smutna i niezadowolona z życia. Teraz jestem rozpromieniona i stale uśmiechnięta.

Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę! - krzyknęłam nie wstając z łóżka.

- Hej, mogę? - to był Allen.

- Jasne, siadaj - poklepałam pościel obok siebie.

- Jak minął dzień? - zapytał się, siadając. Łóżko nieco się zapadło.

- Było cudownie - odpowiedziałam krótko. - Najlepszy dzień w moim życiu.

- Naprawdę? - powiedział Allen z uśmiechem. - Cieszę się, że ci się podobało.

- Mhm - odpowiedziałam zamyślona.

- Hej... A kim była ta dziewczyna? - zapytał Allen.

- To była moja przyjaciółka, Seu. Znamy się od małego, dorastałyśmy razem pod okiem naszych mistrzów. Jej mistrzynią, jak mogłeś się domyślić, jest generał Klaud Nine - jak skończyłam, wyciągnęłam się wygodniej na łóżku.

- Ach, więc to tak... - Allen zamyślił się na chwilę. - Chyba się spodobała Laviemu - Allen uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

- Tak, ale widzisz... - zaczęłam. - Seu jest bardzo nieśmiała. Bardzo, bardzo nieśmiała.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

- Cóż - powiedział Allen krótko. - Może pójdziemy po tą kołdrę?

- Okej - powiedziałam, po czym wstałam szybko.

- Mimo dzisiejszego incydentu, nie wydajesz się mieć jakiegoś uszczerbku na zdrowiu - zauważył Allen.

- Tak, to u mnie normalne - powiedziałam bez wyrazu. - Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze moja synchronizacja z Innocence była bardzo niska, bolało mnie nawet wtedy, kiedy było nieaktywne. Czasami po aktywacji, mdlałam. Raz nawet potraciłam zmysły i zamknęłam się w sobie. - powiedziałam, nadal nie wyrażając żadnych emocji. - Byłam czymś w rodzaju eksperymentu, umieszczając we mnie Innocence mistrz wiedział, że mogę sobie z nim nie dawać rady, a kiedy przestałam reagować na bodźce zewnętrzne, mistrz Tiedoll poważnie rozważał usunięcie ze mnie Innocence. Ale ja nie wyraziłam na to zgody. Powiedziałam, że jeśli nie ja je przejmę, to kto?...

Nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczęłam płakać. Chciałam powstrzymać łzy, lecz te przeciwstawiając się mi, płynęły dalej. Starałam się je ukryć, lecz Allen zauważył, że ocieram sobie oczy rękawem. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, przytulił mnie.

- No już, nie płacz - poczułam, że ścisnął mnie trochę mocniej. - To wszystko jest przeszłością, nie należy do tego wracać. Teraz masz nas, zawsze będziemy przy tobie, będziemy ci pomagać.

- W-wiem... - zaczęłam, lecz teraz wybuchnęłam płaczem; ja też przytuliłam Allena. Poczułam się bezpiecznie w jego objęciach. Puściłam go, otarłam łzy i wzięłam się w garść.

- D-dobrze, więc chodźmy do Komuiego - powiedziałam nieco roztrzęsionym głosem, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

- Lana... - zaczął Allen smutno, lecz ja ciągnęłam już go za sobą.

Stanęliśmy przed biurem Komuiego, Allen zapukał. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy 'proszę wejść'.

- Ach, to ty Lana! Witam, miło cię widzieć! - powiedział Komui entuzjastycznie ściskając mi dłoń.

- Tak, a ja się zrobiłem niewidzialny – powiedział Allen z przekąsem.

- Nie, Allen, po prostu Lana jest NOWA - szepnął Komui Allenowi do ucha teatralnie przykładając rękę do policzka.

- Ach tak? - powiedział Allen.

- Emm... Panie Komui? - zaczęłam.

- Tak, moja droga? - zapytał się uprzejmie.

- Przyszłam z Allenem, by poprosić pana o nieco grubszą kołdrę - powiedziałam, gładząc się po karku z zakłopotaniem.

- Tak, już daję - Komui wyszedł, by wrócić za chwilę z wielką, puchową kołdrą. Byłam w niebie.

- Dziękuję panu bardzo! - powiedziałam z błyskiem w oczach.

- Mów mi po prostu Komui - zaproponował dyrektor.

- Dobrze, proszę... Znaczy się, dobrze, Komui - powiedziałam szybko.

- Chodź, Lana, mieliśmy jeszcze wpaść po drodze do twojej koleżanki - powiedział Allen.

- Tak, już idziemy. Do widzenia! - rzuciłam krótko, po czym wyszłam z gabinetu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Lana... - zaczął Allen.

- Allen, naprawdę... To nic - powiedziałam. - O, to pokój Seu. Zapukałam głośno.

- Wejdź! - usłyszałam.

Otworzyłam ostrożnie drzwi. Na dużym łóżku siedziała Seu bawiąc się z Kitsutto.

- Och! - westchnęła Seu, gdy zobaczyła Allena. Zaraz zalała się rumieńcem.

- Ach, nie powiedziałam ci, że przychodzę z Allenem... Wybacz. Allen, to jest Seu. Seu, to jest Allen - powiedziałam, biorąc Allena za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku łóżka.

- M-miło mi cię p-poznać - powiedziała Seu, nadal się rumieniąc.

- Mi też jest miło - powiedział Allen z uśmiechem wyciągając rękę. Seu powoli wyciągnęła swoją i ją uścisnęła. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze.

- Widzisz, wcale nie było tak źle - powiedziałam do Seu, która znowu bawiła się z Kitsutto.

- Lana, powiesz mi o co chodzi? - zapytał Allen.

- Widzisz, jak już mówiłam, Seu jest chorobliwie nieśmiała. Szczególnie przy nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości - usprawiedliwiłam przyjaciółkę. - Dlatego nie chciałam ci mówić, o tym że przyjdę z Allenem. Schowałabyś się w szafie, lub Bóg wie co byś jeszcze mogła zrobić.

- Tak, tu masz rację - powiedziała Seu uśmiechając się niepewnie.

- L-Lana? - zaczął Allen niepewnie. - C-co to jest? - powiedział pokazując palcem na Kitsutto.

- To jest mój towarzysz, Kitsutto - powiedziała Seu dobitnie - nie lubiła, jak ktoś mówi o nim źle. Gdy tylko Seu powiedziała "Kitsutto", zwierzątko zeskoczyło z jej ramienia i wskoczyło na kolana Allenowi

- Jest śliczny - powiedział Allen z uśmiechem głaszcząc stworzonko po głowie.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz? - zachwyciła się Seu.

- Tak, naprawdę - powiedział Allen, nadal się uśmiechając.

- Jesteś drugą osobą, która to powiedziała! - Seu popatrzyła się na mnie. - Lana była pierwsza.

Nagle coś huknęło. Zatrząsł się cały budynek.

- Co do licha?... - powiedziałam wstrząśnięta. Spojrzałam na Allena - jego lewe oko się aktywowało. - Akumy!

Wszyscy wybiegliśmy z pokoju. Biegnąc przez korytarz spotkaliśmy po drodze Laviego i Kandę, ten pierwszy był przez chwilę zdziwiony, że Seu jest z nami. Bez słowa pomknęliśmy w kierunku schodów. Skacząc po parę stopni na raz, wszyscy błyskawicznie znaleźli się na dole.

Na głównym holu Komui zgromadził wszystkich egzorcystów. Szybko dołączyliśmy do reszty stojącej w szeregu.

- Egzorcyści! – zaczął Komui. – Musicie zwalczyć wszystkie akumy. Wygląda na to, że Earl nasłał je na Hevlaskę, by zniszczyć wszystkie Innocence – rozległy się oburzone pomruki. – Nie możemy im na to pozwolić!

Jakby tylko na to czekając, każda grupka egzorcystów podążyła w inną stronę. Ja, Seu, Allen, Lavi i Kanda zostaliśmy na holu – zebrała się tu już chmara akum poziomu pierwszego, którymi dowodziły dwie akumy poziomu drugiego. Wszyscy na raz aktywowaliśmy nasze Innocence. Lavi, Seu i Allen zabrali się za akumy poziomu pierwszego, a ja i Kanda wzięliśmy po jednej z dowodzących. Rozwinęłam skrzydła i podleciałam wysoko – chciałam skończyć to jak najszybciej. Przemieniłam swoją prawą rękę w wielki łuk. Między cięciwą a grzbietem pojawiła się miedziana strzała z ostrym grotem. Napięłam go mocno celując w jedną z akum drugiego poziomu. Puściłam strzałę – przeszyła ona akumę, lądując tuż za nią, lecz demon nie był nawet ranny.

- Jestem odporny na takie rzeczy, dziecinko – powiedziała akuma, śmiejąc się głośno. – Każda broń wykonana z metalu po prostu przeze mnie przelatuje.

- Więc użyję czegoś innego – powiedziałam, przemieniając prawe ramię – tym razem w długi, miedziany pręt.

- Ty chyba nie słuchałaś co mówiłem – powiedział demon drwiąco.

- Ależ słuchałam – powiedziałam podlatując do akumy i wbijając pręt w tors. Skupiłam się nieco bardziej na mojej synchronizacji z Innocence; po chwili z broni posypały się iskry. Akumą wstrząsnęły dreszcze – poraziłam ją prądem.

Odleciałam nieco dalej wiedząc, że potwór może mnie zaatakować. Po plecach przeszła fala bólu – wiedziałam, że muszę to szybko zakończyć. Demon stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po chwili rozpadł się na drobne kawałki, które przemieniły się w proch. Odetchnęłam z ulgą dezaktywując Innocence – reszta skończyła już walczyć.

- Jak ci na imię? – usłyszałam w oddali głos Laviego. Obróciłam się w tamtą stronę – zobaczyłam dość komiczną scenkę. Lavi klęczał przed Seu składając na jej dłoni delikatny pocałunek. Wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Podeszłam do reszty, patrząc na ten dziwny incydent.

- S-Seu – powiedziała moja przyjaciółka niepewnie.

- Ja, jestem Bookman Junior. Lavi Bookman Junior – puścił do Seu oczko - ona zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Tak, Lavi, wiemy – powiedziałam ze zrozumieniem odciągając go od mojej przyjaciółki.

- Cz-czekaj! Nie skończyłem, no! – krzyczał zrozpaczony Lavi machając rekami. – Seuu, pomóóż!

- Lavi. Przestań. Proszę – powiedziałam do rudzielca chwytając go za kołnierz i patrząc prosto w lewe oko – prawe miał zasłonięte opaską. Miałam minę pod tytułem „lepiej-nie-zadzieraj-jeśli-nie-chcesz-oberwać".

-D-d-dobrze, przepraszam, przepraszam! – powiedział chłopak machając głową – miał taką minę, że nie mogłam mu nie wybaczyć. Puściłam go głośno wypuszczając powietrze – Lavi schował się za Allenem, wychylając zza niego głowę i patrząc na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem. Seu zaśmiała się cicho. Kitsutto wyszedł zza kołnierza mojej przyjaciółki, skacząc na głowę rudzielca.

- WEŹ TO ZE MNIE! – powiedział Lavi łapiąc się za włosy i biegając w kółko.

Seu zaśmiała się głośniej, z resztą, teraz wszyscy się śmiali. Kitsutto, zadowolony z siebie, zeskoczył z głowy Laviego uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Zaraz po tym widzieliśmy go na swoim zwykłym miejscu – ramieniu Seu. Spojrzałam na rudzielca – kucał w kącie trzymając się za głowę.

- Za co, powiedzcie mi, za co? – powiedział cicho ponurym głosem.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiesz – powiedziałam groźnie jakimś cudem znajdując się tuż obok niego. Lavi odskoczył przerażony.

Ziewnęłam szeroko i spojrzałam na zegarek. Była już ósma.

- Rety, ale ten czas leci – powiedziałam przeciągając się. – Chyba będę szła.

- Tak wcześnie? – zapytała Seu zdumiona.

- Tak. Jak używam Innocence, tracę bardzo dużo energii. W rezultacie jestem strasznie zmęczona – tu ziewnęłam. – Jeśli się teraz nie położę i się porządnie nie wyśpię, jutro będę miała zły humor. Serio, robię się strasznie zrzędliwa – dodałam z uśmiechem, widząc miny moich przyjaciół. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc – odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. Chyba nadal nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że ja mogę mieć trudny charakter. Kiedy wyszłam, usłyszałam, jak Seu dodała półgłosem:

- Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale ona ma rację.


	3. Chapter 3

Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Znowu miałam sen – tym razem nie był już taki przyjemny. Wszędzie były ruiny Czarnego Zakonu, ciała poniewierały się po ziemi. Pamiętam jak znalazłam martwego Allena z szeroko otwartymi, pustymi oczami. Jak Lavi leżał ciężko ranny, wykrwawiając się powoli, czerwona kałuża, zapach krwi… To wszystko było takie realne, prawdziwe.

Podparłam się lewą ręką i podniosłam z łóżka. Usiadłam – zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zachciało mi się pić. Założyłam kapcie i wstałam. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, runęłam na ziemię. Ostry ból przeszył moją prawą część ciała. Nawet nie musiałam patrzeć co się stało – poczułam metaliczną woń. Mocno krwawiłam, czułam pod sobą jakiś płyn, który niewątpliwie był właśnie krwią.

- Cholera… - powiedziałam cicho zerkając krótko na prawą rękę – była cała pokrwawiona. Podtrzymując się ramy łóżka podniosłam się powoli uważając, by nie stanąć na pokaleczonej nodze. Musiałam jakoś dojść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie miałam pojęcia co się stało, ale raczej nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Nadal się podpierając ścian i mebli doszłam jakoś do drzwi. Nacisnęłam klamkę – otworzyły się bez problemu. Idąc przez korytarz nadal trzymałam się czegoś. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, widziałam jakby przez mgłę. Usłyszałam odgłos kroków. Podniosłam głowę – po sposobie poruszania się i kolorze długich włosów poznałam, że był to Kanda. Podniósł mnie delikatnie. Straciłam przytomność.

Usłyszałam ciche rozmowy. Poznałam głosy Laviego, Allena, Seu i Kandy, ale były też inne, nieznane mi osoby. Usłyszałam jeszcze kobietę i dwóch mężczyzn.

- Nie wiemy, co mogło być przyczyną tak poważnych obrażeń. Krwawiła wewnętrznie i zewnętrznie, teraz jest odwodniona i osłabiona, prawdopodobnie nie obudzi się jeszcze przez kilka dni – powiedziała kobieta niskim, ale łagodnym głosem.

Otworzyłam oczy. Było bardzo ciemno, poczułam też mnóstwo bandaży na prawej nodze i ręce. Czułam też igłę wbitą w lewej – kroplówka.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytałam cicho. Miałam strasznie suche gardło.

- Lana! – powiedział Allen z ulgą. – Jesteś na sali szpitalnej Czarnego Zakonu. Kanda znalazł cię poważnie ranną na korytarzu trzeciego piętra.

- Wiesz może, co ci się stało? – zapytał Lavi.

- Nie… Jak się obudziłam, już byłam cała zakrwawiona – powiedziałam smutno. Ostry ból przeszył moją prawą część ciała, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Usłyszałam ciche łkanie. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę – Seu siedziała na krześle chowając twarz w dłoniach. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie zaczerwienionymi oczami.

- Lana, n-nic ci nie jest? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

- Nie, już w porządku – powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko. – Słyszałam, jak pani mówiła, że nie powinnam się jeszcze budzić przez parę dni, prawda? Jest aż tak źle?

- Straciłaś mnóstwo krwi… Ale widocznie twoje ciało szybko nadrabia zaległości – powiedziała pielęgniarka przeglądając wyniki. – Z badań wynika, że już za godzinę będziesz mogła wrócić do normalnych zajęć.

- Tak właściwie, to już czuję się wspaniale – powiedziałam przeciągając się. – Mogłaby mi pani zdjąć bandaże i odłączyć kroplówkę? Mam dzisiaj dużo rzeczy do zrobienia, muszę się przygotować na jutrzejszą misję.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał Allen z troską.

- Tak, jestem. Naprawdę, już wszystko dobrze – powiedziałam patrząc na wyniki badań. – Straciłam dwa i pół litra krwi?

- Tak. Dziwię się, że to przeżyłaś – powiedziała pielęgniarka z podziwem.

- Mhm… - odmruknęłam tylko skupiona na czytaniu. – Dwadzieścia trzy rany cięte na prawej nodze i czternaście na prawym ramieniu… Trzy rany wewnętrzne… - nadal mruczałam pod nosem. – Cóż, ciekawe kto mnie tak załatwił.

Pielęgniarka właśnie zdejmowała bandaże. Najbardziej zadziwiające było to, że ręka i noga wyglądały całkiem normalnie. No, w każdym razie, tak jak zwykle miały brązowo-czerwoną barwę i miedziany połysk. Po odłączeniu kroplówki wstałam, ubrałam płaszcz i buty i podeszłam do drzwi.

- Idziecie? – zapytałam się reszty. Lavi, Allen i Seu ruszyli, Kanda został rozmawiając z pielęgniarką.

- Yuu musi coś jeszcze załatwić – powiedział rudzielec wychodząc z sali szpitalnej.

- Mhm – odpowiedziałam, zastanawiając się co. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie ktoś wołający moje imię.

- Hej, Lana! – krzyczał Lavi machając mi dłonią przed twarzą.

- Och. Wybacz, mówiłeś coś? – zapytałam zdezorientowana.

- Tak. Pytałem, czy już wszystko w porządku – powiedział Bookman zatroskany.

- Tak, jasne – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. – Nie wiem, może to zasługa Innocence, ale moje ciało dosyć szybko reaguje na to, co się z nim dzieje.

- Coś w rodzaju regeneracji Yuu? – zapytał Lavi ciekawie, gładząc się po brodzie.

- Nie… Tu bardziej chodzi o uzupełnianie braków. Organizm wykorzystuje nadmiar energii w moim ciele, by na przykład błyskawicznie zagoić skaleczenie, lub nawet uzupełnić litry krwi w szybkim tempie. – poczułam, że Allen łapie mnie za prawą rękę. Spojrzałam w jego stronę – uważnie przyglądał się fakturze mojej skóry na ramieniu przeciw akumom.

- Ciekawe… - powiedział białowłosy. – A skąd u ciebie nadmiar energii? Przecież Do no Enjeru zużywa jej całą masę, prawda?

- Tak, to prawda – pokiwałam głową z powagą. – Myślę, że to przez trening, który zaczęłam będąc małym dzieckiem. Musiałam przystosować się do nowego trybu życia, więc spałam mniej, ale mocniej. Jadłam też sporo, więc to też dawało mi wiele energii. – powiedziałam, patrząc w oczy Allenowi.

- Lana, naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz z dzisiejszej nocy? – Lavi szepnął mi do ucha.

- Szczerze, to pamiętam sen. Koszmar, ściślej mówiąc – odpowiedziałam cicho.

- Czy w nim ktoś robił ci krzywdę? Całkiem możliwe, że Rhode dostała się do twojego pokoju i namieszała ci trochę – powiedział rudzielec.

- Nie, mi się nic nie działo – skierowałam wzrok na moje buty, obawiając się następnego pytania. Jednak Lavi chyba wyczuł o co chodzi i nie powiedział nic więcej na ten temat.

Doszliśmy do drzwi mojego pokoju. Sięgnęłam do kieszeni – o dziwo, były w niej klucze.

- Idę się przygotować – powiedziałam krótko, zamykając drzwi. Podeszłam do szafy i wyjęłam z niej walizkę. Otworzyłam ją, po czym zaczęłam składać do niej ubrania. Po włożeniu trzeciej bluzki, uznałam, że tyle wystarczy. Wzięłam też zapasowy płaszcz i buty, na wszelki wypadek. Spakowałam też szczotkę do włosów – wiedziałam, że rankami będzie bardzo potrzebna.

Ledwo zapięłam walizkę. Musiałam na niej usiąść, by dopiąć zamek.

- Uff – westchnęłam z ulgą, wykładając się na pościeli. Chwilę patrzyłam bezmyślnie w sufit. Usłyszałam burczenie w moim brzuchu.

- Już, już idę – powiedziałam ze śmiechem, po czym poderwałam się z łóżka. Znalazłam się na korytarzu na trzecim piętrze, tuż obok zejścia po schodach. Skacząc, jak zwykle, po parę stopni naraz, znalazłam się na dole. Jeszcze przed wejściem na stołówkę poczułam zapach kuszący mój żołądek. Otworzyłam drzwi – było jeszcze pusto. Usiadłam tuż przy okienku do kuchni, by jak najszybciej móc odebrać jedzenie po jego przygotowaniu.

Siedziałam w milczeniu przy stole. Zdjęłam rękawiczkę z prawej dłoni, by przyjrzeć jej się dokładniej.

Nie zauważyłam niczego podejrzanego w fakturze skóry – gładka i lśniąca, jak zawsze. Zgięłam i wyprostowałam ją parę razy. Dałam ją pod światło. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Poczułam czyjś oddech na karku. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie – to był Allen. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze.

- Hej – powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając. – Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę.

- Szukałeś mnie? – zapytałam podejrzliwe.

- Poniekąd – odpowiedział białowłosy. – Szedłem na obiad, ale chciałem cię tam spotkać, by przekazać ci coś od twojego mistrza.

- Od generała Tiedolla? Co takiego? – zapytałam unosząc jedną brew.

- Sam do końca nie rozumiem tej wiadomości, ale… Generał powiedział, że ty zrozumiesz – zaczął chłopak. _Ach, ten mój mistrz, co on znowu wymyślił?..._ – A więc… _„I w muzeum bohomazy dzisiaj też znajdują azyl"_. Możesz mi powiedzieć co to znaczy?

Chwila… Coś mi to mówiło… Ale nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie co!

- Sama bym chciała wiedzieć – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi. Nagle wstałam i pobiegłam w stronę drzwi.

- Lana, co…?

- Idę do biblioteki! – krzyknęłam.

No jasne, pomyślałam. Widziałam ten cytat w jednej z książek o sztuce czytanych razem z generałem podczas naszych podróży. Nie jestem pewna, ale to chyba była ta o krytyce w dzisiejszych czasach i nowoczesnej sztuce.

W biegu chwyciłam jedną z kolumn stojących przy zakrętach, by nie pośliznąć się na śliskiej posadzce. Wychyliłam się zza piedestału i wpadłam na coś twardego.

Uderzyłam się mocno w głowę o stos książek niesionych przez kogoś bardzo wysokiego. Pomasowałam ją sobie delikatnie.

- Lana! Nic ci nie jest?

Podniosłam głowę – to był Lavi. Odłożył książki i wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Chwyciłam dłoń i podniosłam się powoli.

- Nie, w porządku – powiedziałam, nadal masując sobie czoło. – Następnym razem będę pamiętać, że nie wolno biegać po korytarzach.

- Tak, a ja, że nie wolno czytać – Lavi uśmiechnął się pokazując otwartą książkę na podłodze. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na tytuł – „Hamlet".

- O, czytasz Szekspira? – podniosłam książkę, by zobaczyć w którym momencie tak brutalnie mu przerwałam.

- Ty też? – rudzielec był wyraźnie zdziwiony.

- Mhm – pochłonęła mnie lektura. Lavi skończył w momencie śmierci Ofelii. Oddałam książkę z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- „Hamleta" czytam po raz trzeci – powiedział rudzielec zafascynowany – widać było, że uwielbiał rozmawiać o książkach. – Dwa razy czytałem „Romea i Julię", trzy razy „Makbeta", raz „Quo vadis", raz „Sen nocy letniej" i raz „Juliusza Cezara".

- Ja czytałam tylko „Romea i Julię" i „Hamleta" właśnie – powiedziałam, zerkając na stos książek położonych obok. Dostrzegłam różne znane mi tytuły, jak „Homer", „Iliada", „Odyseja". Wiele encyklopedii i słowników. Zauważyłam hebrajski, suahili, chorwacki i rosyjski. Zastanawiałam się, do czego Lavi może ich wszystkich potrzebować.

- Ach! Lavi, pa ja lecę! Muszę iść coś sprawdzić – pomaszerowałam szybko w stronę drzwi od biblioteki. „I w muzeum bohomazy dzisiaj też znajdują azyl"… Co to może oznaczać? Zastanawiałam się, którą książkę sprawdzić najpierw. Stanęłam przed regałem wypełnionym książkami i sięgnęłam po najbliżej leżący, znany mi tytuł, mogący być związany w jakikolwiek sposób z wiadomością od Tiedolla: „Sztuka współczesna". Przejrzałam każdą stronę książki w poszukiwaniu frazy przekazanej mi przez Allena, lecz nie znalazłam jej. Odłożyłam ją na swoje miejsce, i sięgnęłam po „Krytycyzm arcydzieł nowej ery". Po przejrzeniu jej, stwierdziłam, że tu także nie ma na co liczyć. Wyciągnęłam rękę po następny tom. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.

Spojrzałam na srebrny zegarek na łańcuszku – dochodziła siódma. A ja nadal niczego nie znalazłam. Cholera, czy Mistrz musi być zawsze taki ostrożny? Pomyślałam, przeglądając piętnastą z kolei książkę zatytułowaną „Dlaczego idziemy na łatwiznę?". Zrezygnowana odłożyłam ją na miejsce stwierdziwszy, że nie ma tam nic o bohomazach w muzeum znajdujących azyl. Tracąc już nadzieję na znalezienie właściwej książki usiadłam na ziemi opierając się o ścianę i próbując sobie przypomnieć więcej tytułów książek o sztuce, jakie czytałam. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach, nadal wypominając w myślach przesadną ostrożność generała Tiedolla. Przypomniał mi się pewien fragment książki zatytułowanej „Fraszki i złote myśli". O tym, jak młoda panna patrząc w gwiazdy myślała, czy tyle jest ich na niebie ile dusz przeszło przez bramy niebios. Zaraz pod tym znajdowała się fraszka, która chyba była podobna do wiadomości przekazanej mi przez mistrza. Nie mogłam tylko sobie przypomnieć, jak dokładnie ona brzmiała. Podeszłam do biurka, za którym siedziała kobieta w podeszłym wieku ubrana w służbowy strój Czarnego Zakonu.

- Proszę pani? – zapytałam bibliotekarki, która rysowała coś ołówkiem na skrawku papieru. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie podobnymi do sępich oczyma.

- Tak, dziecko?

- Czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę książkę pod tytułem „Fraszki i złote myśli" Joanny Wilson? – powiedziałam, przy okazji rozglądając się za nią po regałach.

- Już sprawdzam – kobieta otworzyła spory zeszyt z zapisanymi wszystkimi książkami i aktualnymi ich właścicielami. – Wypożyczona.

- Wypożyczona? – powiedziałam zawiedziona. – Przez kogo?

- Przez Laviego Bookmana Juniora – powiedziała bibliotekarka bez entuzjazmu.

- Dziękuję – rzuciłam krótko, po czym ruszyłam w stronę drzwi z zamiarem pójścia do pokoju Laviego, by go poprosić o pożyczenie książki. Ruszyłam w stronę schodów – nie musiałam już używać map podczas przemieszczania się po budynku; znałam go już całkiem dobrze. Znalazłszy się przed czarnymi drzwiami, zapukałam ostrożnie.

- Tak? – usłyszałam głos, niewątpliwie należący do mojego rudowłosego przyjaciela.

- Lavi, to ja. Mogę wejść?

- Jasne, Lana. Wchodź – usłyszałam, po czym pchnęłam lekko drzwi. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - Lavi siedział na łóżku zakopany w papierach i książkach.

- Chciałabym od ciebie pożyczyć książkę – powiedziałam, siadając na krześle stojącym obok biurka, które było tak zawalone papierami, że prawie nie było go widać.

- Jaką? - rudzielec już stał przy regale wyczekując mojej odpowiedzi.

- „Fraszki i złote myśli" Joanny Wilson.

- Proszę – Lavi od razu znalazł książkę i podał mi ją. Wzięłam ją do ręki i od razu zaczęłam wertować stronice. Starałam sobie przypomnieć, na której mniej więcej stronie było coś o bohomazach. Nie byłam pewna, ale postanowiłam sprawdzić stronę trzysta dwudziestą szóstą. Zobaczyłam cztery fraszki, ale w żadnej nie było słowa o bohomazach… Za to na następnej stronie znalazłam to, czego szukałam. Na samym dole, oprawiony w arabeski wierszyk przyciągnął moją uwagę. I w muzeum bohomazy dzisiaj też znajdują azyl przeczytałam. Nad tym była złota myśl o młodej pannie i gwiazdach. Wyżej – fraszka o pięknie natury wiosną. Ale nie miałam pojęcia, co to wszystko miało oznaczać.

Spróbowałam inaczej podejść do całej sprawy. Autorem fraszki był Roman Gorzelski. Otworzyłam książkę na ostatniej stronie, by wyszukać wszystkie jego dzieła, znajdujące się w tym tomie. Na stronie sto dwunastej nie znalazłam nic ciekawego, z resztą jak na pozostałych. Jedynie na stronie siedemdziesiątej siódmej natknęłam się na coś, co mnie zainteresowało. _„Czasem, zamiast nas, wszystko załatwia czas". Zaraz! Przecież generał Tiedoll tak mówił… Ale dlaczego przekazał mi tą wiadomość…?_

Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie, w jakich sytuacjach mój mistrz wymawiał te słowa. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i zatkałam sobie dłonią usta.

- Lana? Coś się stało? – zapytał Lavi patrząc w moje zamglone źrenice.

- Generał ma kłopoty – powiedziałam bezbarwnym głosem, zastanawiając się, w jakiego rodzaju tarapaty wpadł. Noah? A może akumy? Muszę się zapytać Allena kto mu kazał przekazać tą wiadomość – w takiej sytuacji jest to bardzo istotne. Poczułam, jak Lavi potrząsa mną trzymając mnie za ramiona.

- Lana! Lana, co jest? Skąd to wiesz? – rudzielec ciągle oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

- Lavi, pójdziesz ze mną do Allena? – zapytałam, otrząsłszy się z szoku – mój mistrz był dla mnie jak ojciec.

- Jasne, pójdę, ale najpierw wyjaśnij mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – powiedział chłopak.

- Po drodze – rzuciłam krótko, otwierając czarne drzwi.

Szliśmy szybko cichym korytarzem. Było już późno – zerknęłam na zegarek, wskazywał dwudziestą. Byłam głodna, ale w tym momencie nie przełknęłabym ani kęsa. Czułam wielką gulę w gardle, przez którą bardzo ciężko było mi mówić, a nawet oddychać. Doszliśmy do drzwi do pokoju Allena. Zapukałam lekko i nie czekając na odpowiedź, nacisnęłam klamkę.

Pokój Allena był przestronny i czysty. Miał mnóstwo książek, lecz nie tak dużo jak Lavi. Przez duże okno, które wychodziło na północ, widać było księżyc. Rozejrzałam się dookoła szukając wzrokiem białowłosego chłopca. Leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami – chyba spał, bo nie usłyszał, jak wchodzimy. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, nie obudziłabym go, ale cóż. Podeszłam do łóżka i potrząsnęłam nim lekko.

- Allen! Wstawaj, musimy o czymś porozmawiać – powiedziałam szeptem.

- Co? – białowłosy otworzył oczy. – O, cześć. Porozmawiać? – powiedział zaspany.

- Tak – zniecierpliwiona spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Jeżeli mistrz miał kłopoty, to czas nieubłaganie mija, a ja go marnuję. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, kto ci kazał przekazać tą wiadomość od generała Tiedolla?

- Mhm – ziewnął. – Marie.

- Marie? – wiedziałam, że był on niewidomym uczniem mojego mistrza. Dlaczego, wiedząc zapewne co ta wiadomość ma na celu przekazać, nie poszedł mu pomóc?

- Tak – Allen wstał, przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni i ubrał buty. – Lana? Coś się stało?

_To nie mógłby być Marie. Ten Marie, którego znam, nie postąpiłby w ten sposób. A może nie wiedział, co to oznacza? Może generał nie darzył go takim zaufaniem? Nie, każdy, kto przebywa z nim dłuższy czas to wie… _

- Allen, wiesz, gdzie teraz jest Marie? – zapytałam.

- Hmmm… Coś mówił o przeprowadzce z pokoju na parterze do pokoju na piątym piętrze. Kanda miał mu pomagać w przenoszeniu rzeczy – odpowiedział Allen.

- To ja idę – powiedziałam wstając.

- Czekaj, idziemy z tobą – Lavi otworzył drzwi.

- Tylko ubiorę mundur – Allen otworzył szafę i wyjął z niej czarno-czerwony płaszcz.

Wyszliśmy na korytarz i weszliśmy na górę po schodach. Przechodząc obok identycznych drzwi, szukałam tych z numerem 506 – nowym pokojem Marie. Znalazłam. Trzeci już dzisiaj raz zapukałam o czarne drewno.

- Proszę wejść – Marie był wyraźnie zmęczony.

Otworzyłam drzwi. Musiałam wytężyć wzrok, by cokolwiek zobaczyć.

- Kanda poszedł po żarówkę, moja się spaliła – powiedział Marie cicho.

- To ja, Lana, ze mną są Allen i Lavi – powiedziałam niewidomemu.

- Lana, dawno cię nie widziałem – powiedział mężczyzna szeroko się uśmiechając.

- Teoretycznie, to nigdy mnie nie widziałeś - odpowiedziałam ze śmiechem.

Przypomniałam sobie, po co tu naprawdę jesteśmy i natychmiast spoważniałam.

- Marie – zaczęłam marszcząc brwi. – Dzisiaj rano przekazałeś Allenowi wiadomość od mojego mistrza. Dobrze wiedziałeś co ona oznacza, więc dlaczego nie pomogłeś generałowi? – kiedy skończyłam, musiałam się wysilić, by nie wybuchnąć gniewem. Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie są nielojalni lub kłamliwi wobec siebie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Marie wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego. – Dzisiaj z Allenem spotykam się pierwszy raz.

Spojrzałam na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że coś tutaj nie gra!

- Jak to pierwszy raz? Allen, o co tu chodzi? – powiedziałam przenosząc spojrzenie na białowłosego przyjaciela.

- Nie mam pojęcia – Allen wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego. – Byłem święcie przekonany, że to ty, Marie!

- Mogę przysiąc – dzisiaj cały dzień nosiłem meble i różne inne rzeczy z dołu – mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

Zaczęłam krążyć po pokoju. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zawsze było mi łatwiej myśleć w ruchu. Podniosłam rękę do twarzy i zasłoniłam sobie dłonią prawe oko – czułam, że przez to napięcie Innocence może się aktywować, a teraz niekoniecznie było to potrzebne.

- Może to była akuma? – zasugerował Lavi.

- Przecież zauważyłbym – powiedział Allen wskazując na swoje lewe oko.

- Allen… Czy twoje oko reaguje na Noah? – zapytałam gładząc się po brodzie. Chłopak, ku mojemu przerażeniu, pokręcił głową.

- Lana, podejrzewasz któregoś z nich? – Lavi popatrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Jakim cudem mógł się dostać do budynku Zakonu?

- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedziałam wzruszając ramionami. – Ale śmierdzi mi tu Lulubell. 

Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad prawdopodobieństwem mojej teorii. Wszystko było przecież możliwe… Ale jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by Noah dostał się do Kwatery Głównej niezauważony.

- Może podszyła się pod któregoś z egzorcystów? – zasugerował Marie.

- Strażnik Bramy wyczułby, że to ktoś od Earla – powiedział Lavi. – Powiedziałbym bardziej, że dostała się przez okno Lany i przy okazji ją trochę „zmasakrowała".

- Wątpię… Generał Tiedoll zawsze mówił, że mam strasznie lekki sen. Nawet gdyby tylko weszła do pokoju, na pewno bym się obudziła. – zawahałam się przez chwilę. – No, chyba, że się zamieniła w kota… Wtedy mogłaby wejść bezszelestnie i…

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Zadrapania na rękach i nogach… Mogły być przecież śladem po kocich pazurach! A wraz z Lulubell do Kwatery Głównej mogli się dostać także Rhode i Tykki… To by wyjaśniało mój nienaturalnie mocny sen i krwotok wewnętrzny.

- Słuchajcie… A jeśli nie tylko Lulubell tu jest? A jeśli jeszcze jacyś Noah przedostali się do wewnątrz? – powiedziałam trzęsącym się głosem. – Na przykład Rhode i Tykki? Albo Jasdebi? Albo, co gorsza, wszyscy razem?...

- Musimy to komuś powiedzieć! Nie można zostawić czegoś tak ważnego samemu sobie – Allen zerwał się z krzesła, na którym siedział od jakiegoś czasu.

- Tak… Tylko, że teraz Lulubell może podszywać się pod każdego znajdującego się w budynku Czarnego Zakonu. Nie wiemy, komu można zaufać. – powiedziałam powoli, zastanawiając się, kogo Noah mogła wybrać. Na pewno nie był to ktoś s na poziomie generała – wątpię, by ten tak łatwo dał się pojmać. Najbardziej podejrzani są teraz Komui, Reever, Miranda i Krory.

Z przemyśleń wyrwało mnie skrzypienie podłogi rozlegające się na korytarzu. Odwróciłam się błyskawicznie.

- Ktoś tam jest – powiedziałam szeptem.

Podeszłam do drzwi i przyłożyłam ucho do drewnianej deski. Usłyszałam złowieszczy chichot i znowu skrzypienie podłogi. W ostatniej chwili odskoczyłam w bok. Drzwi pękły z trzaskiem a w nich stanęła dwójka Noah – Jasdebi.

- No, no, no – powiedział Debitto z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Kogo my tu mamy.

- Zobacz, Debi! To ten mały Walker! – powiedział Jasdero wskazując na Allena.

Wszyscy byli zszokowani. Jakim cudem oni się tutaj znaleźli?

- Czego chcecie? – zapytał Lavi groźnie. Wiedział, że z nimi trzeba się obchodzić jak z niebezpiecznymi dziećmi.

- Czekaj, jak ona miała? – powiedział Jasdero drapiąc się po głowie.

- Lanasende – Debitto rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Ale jej tu chyba nie ma.

Naprawdę nie było mnie widać? Chłopacy patrzyli tuż przed siebie, a ja leżałam po ich lewej stronie na podłodze, wśród tekturowych pudeł.

- No to chyba Frei będzie musiał sam sobie radzić – powiedział Debitto wzruszając ramionami.

_Oni mają mistrza! Nie… Innocence… _

Poczułam jak z pleców wyrastają mi skrzydła, a ręka i noga porastają miedzianymi łuskami. Odruchowo skoczyłam w stronę Noah, w locie przemieniając rękę w ostrze.

- Co do… - zaczął Debitto, po czym przygniotłam go do ściany.

- Gdzie jest mój mistrz! – wykrzyknęłam wściekła. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Noah uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ach, ludzie są tacy przewidywalni – powiedział Jasdero drwiąco. – Wystarczy, że zabierze im się jakąś bliską osobę, już cię nienawidzą!

- Tak, to właśnie uwielbiam robić – Debitto nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

- Lana, odsuń się! – krzyknął Lavi zza moich pleców. Odleciałam do tyłu - jednocześnie rudzielec uderzył młotkiem w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą leżeli Jasdebi. Poczułam czyjeś ręce na szyi. Jasdero i Debitto trzymali mnie w pół nelsonie przykładając mi pistolety do skroni.

- Jeszcze jeden taki numer, to ją zabijemy – powiedział blond Noah.

Złapałam ich za nadgarstki i przerzuciłam przez głowę. Uderzając nimi o podłogę odbiłam się nogami od ziemi i skoczyłam w stronę przyjaciół.

- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedziałam z przekąsem. Kiedy stanęłam pomiędzy Allenem a Lavim zauważyłam, że Jasdebi przykładają sobie pistolety do głów.

- O nie – powiedział mój białowłosy przyjaciel.

- Allen… Oni chcą się zabić? – zapytałam wystraszona.

- Nie… Coś o wiele gorszego.

Jasdero i Debitto otworzyli usta i zaczęli śpiewać piosenkę, która brzmiałaby może jak kołysanka śpiewana przez kogoś innego.

_Yurikago ga hitotsu atta_

_Yurikago ni hitotsu atta_

_Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta_

_Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete_

_Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete_

_Kietekuyo_

Jasdebi wystrzelili z pistoletów. Buchnęło szarym dymem.


End file.
